courage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Haunted Vacation
Plot Courage comes across a questionnaire and if he answers all the questions correct, he and two of his loved ones gets to go on a cruise. He scratches his fur as some of it falls to the ground. Courage says he`s shedding and needs his fur combed and gets all of the questions right as the questionnaire vanishes into thin air. He runs to tell Muriel and Eustace what happened. The mailman comes and gives them passports for the cruise before Courage gets there. Muriel reads the passport for the cruise saying Courage got all the questions right. On the boat, Eustace is sleeping in his chair, Muriel is reading a magazine, and Courage is fishing. Courage about to fall asleep woke up as a fish tugged on the fishing line. He reels in the fish, who says not to be on S.S. Dumbot Xud. As the fish is about to list the dangers of S.S. Dumbot Xud, the fish is eaten by a dolphin that then says, "Noj" in a deep voice. Courage throws up into the ocean and his fur turns green. As Courage, who is no longer green-colored, crawls to Muriel and sits in her lap. Muriel looking up from her knitting sees Courage, who is shape-shifting and telling Muriel what happened. Muriel thinks he`s hungry and gives him a scoop of his dog food to tide him over. Courage slaps the food into the ocean while dogfish (which are basically fish with dog heads) gather around the dog food. Muriel and Courage look down at what happened and Muriel says that she didn`t add much vinegar in that dog food. Courage sees ghosts behind Muriel and turns Muriel`s head around to see them. The ghosts disappear and Muriel tells Courage not to turn her head. Courage sees another ghost on the back of the boat and runs the other side of the boat. Muriel apologizes but doesn`t get up and claims her head is stuck from Courage turning it 180 degrees. The ghost capture Courage and take him to the poop deck. The ghosts reveal that they have also captured Eustace, who has his head mounted on the wall lifeless. Courage asks what they did with Muriel as the ghosts then reply she smells to much like vinegar to capture, hinting that vinegar is there weakness. A ghost tells the other ghost, which is revealed to be named Xud, to get the ghost knife. Xud does this and hands it to the other ghost to cut Courage`s head off in a slow, dramatic fashion. Muriel opens the door to the poop deck and found Courage and Eustace. Muriel found Courage by following his fur. Muriel throws a spoonfull of dog food (that she claims to have more vinegar than the last) to Courage, who points it at the ghosts. When he does this, the ghosts disappear and every head on the wall gains it`s body back and revives. Muriel, Eustace, and Courage are back in Nowhere. Muriel is still knitting, Eustace is sleeping on the chair, and Courage is sleeping in Muriel`s lap. The dolphin that said, "Noj" before is spying on them using binoculars. He looks at the viewer and says, "Noj" in a deep tone as he did before (but this time his eyes glow). The episode ends. Trivia *First appearance of Noj, Xud, Dumbot, and S.S. Dumbot Xud *On the cruise ship, Muriel was reading when they were first on the boat, but is later knitting *When Noj said his name after eating the fish, he did so as if he was burping. But when Noj says his name at the end of the episode, it was still like a burp even though he didn`t eat anything. *The fish eaten by Noj is the same fish from the episode Perfect *Muriel got her head back to normal after Courage turned it when she came down to the poop deck. *To pronnounce the name of the cruise boat, say the following words NOT in parenthesis in the order they appear in: dumb, hoot (don`t say the "h"), kite (don`t say the last three letters of the word "kite"), sud. Category:Fanfiction Episodes by Gamemaxter